Fruits Basket If one knows, everyone knows
by Natalie W426
Summary: Tohru makes a wonderful breakfast for the family, though she encounters something at school.
1. Chapter 1 The breakfast

**Hey guys, this is my FIRST story so….u can make mean reviews…..and if I need tips, give me some.**

"Mmmmm…This breakfast sure does smell good, Tohru, as always." Shigure mentioned while enjoying the scent of the freshly-made miso soup and steamed rice.

"Thank you so much! I make sure I make the best for everyone! " Tohru informed. She had a bright smile with sparkling eyes. She set down the chopsticks next to each side of the meal and was sitting on her silk traditional Japanese pillow. She made sure she made everything perfect so that everyone is happy.

There were clumps of footsteps bolting downstairs but then going back up, then down,then up again. Both Tohru and Shigure glanced at the commotion. The footsteps decided that they would go downstairs.

"Stupid cat." Yuki said while placing one hand one his forehead and closing his eyes in disappointment.

"SHUTUP YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo hollered back right into Yuki's face. Kyo attempted to pierce his foot into Yuki's stomach, but Yuki dodged the attacked and repeated the same kick at Kyo. The attack missed, but the same actions over and over again.

Shigure zoomed over there and broke up the battle between Kyo and Yuki.

After they were broken up, Kyo noticed the nice aroma coming from the kitchen. The luscious scents lead him to where the food was placed. Kyo then immediately sat down.

Yuki proceeded to the table and decided to sit himself down, at the opposite end of where Kyo was. Shigure sat next to Kyo and noticed him eating his meal before the green tea was served.

"Kyo, mind your manners, Tohru hasn't even sat herself down, or even served the tea." Shigure said calmly while peering at the tea. The green tea smelled crisp with an extract of ginger, to give it flavor.

Tohru grabbed a peice of cloth and picked up the kettle from the stove.

"Okay! Tea's ready!" Tohru exclaimed joyfully. Yuki stood up and said and took the tea from Tohru.

"Miss Honda, let me take that for you." Yuki said with a true, bright smile. Tohru spaced out from the gorgeous smile, though shook her head out of it.

"No, no! It's fine, really!" Tohru shook her hands into disagreement.

The tea smashed onto the floor, the flowing liquid was driving onto the surface of the kitchen floor.

"Ahhhh! The tea! The tea!" Tohru cried.

"Oh, that's too bad, it was smelled so well too. " Shigure said while closing his eyes of disapproval.

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru was bowing down rapidly several times.

"Oh, it's ok Miss Honda. Maybe during dinner we'll buy another kettle and make more green tea." Yuki said in a gentle, soothing voice.

Yuki smiled and paced to his seat. He picked up the spoon of the miso soup and sipped it in. Tohru walked to her silk pillow and sat down, enjoying the meal. Nobody was speaking a word because they were occupied by eating the scrumptious breakfast.

By the time people were done, it was time for school.

"Time for school, we don't want to be late," Kyo muttered.

Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure glanced at the clock.

"Your right! Come on! Kyo, Yuki, let's go! Tohru said cheerfully.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo got dressed into their school uniforms, for the boys, it was a black outfit that was aligned with white stripes and a black tie. For the girls it was a navy shirt, with a bowtie hanging across the neck and also a short navy skirt aligned with white across the edges.

Tohru closed the door and so they were off to school.

**I know, I know, this chapter is kinda boring, but that's how the first chapter is always like! Anyways….ill make more chapters that are better!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sorrowful Times

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were walking to school. And could smell the flush pink cherry blossoms, it smelt of sweet honey with black cherries sinking into it.

Tohru took in a deep breath, about to start a conversation.

"Lovely weather we're having, huh? I love the cherry blossoms! They remind me of mom!"Tohru beamed at them.

"Why is that, Miss Honda?" Yuki questioned.

"Well…they're sweet of course! But that's not it! I remember one day about six years ago when mom took me to the annual cherry blossom festival. I remember the bright pink flowers blossoming on each branch, while mom was holding my hand and plucked off a cherry blossom off a tree and put it right behind my ear. It was actually vandalizing, but she took risks just for me…it made me feel special. She pushed me on the swing set and told me stories of Japanese folk tales, and I had so much fun!" Tohru explained in such an exhilarating manner.

Yuki and Kyo gazed at Tohru. She began to blush.

"Oh! Sorry! Did I bore you!" Tohru covered up her face with her clenched hands.

"No! Not at all, Miss Honda, your stories always make me better." Yuki tilted his head and grinned. Tohru grinned back.

"You bored me! What the hell is with this mom crap! What's your intention!" Kyo hollered. Tohru began to tear up.

"I-I-I'm sorry; I just like talking about her. Tohru stuttered while whelping.

Yuki thumped him on the back of Kyo's head.

"Do you intend to make Miss Honda cry! Only stupid people would, you stupid cat." Yuki murmured strictly.

"Yeah? Well, you're the one who lied! You damn rat!" Kyo roared.

"I did not lie, I was being honest!" Yuki shot back.

Tohru, went off to school without Yuki and Kyo, her walk to school was dreadful and sorrowful. She repeated the words that Kyo said in her head; _"You bored me! What the hell is with this mom crap! What's your intention!" _Though the thought only made her weep more.

She wiped the dripping water from her eyes and sensed someone watching her. She peered around the corridor for any sign of movement. She didn't see anything so she kept on moving, entering the front door to the school with no red signs on her face.

She heard a rustling sound outside where she was before, but ignored it and assumed it was a rabbit or a squirl.

"Guess I was lucky, she didn't bother to come behind this bush." A strange man chuckled. "Though I'm wondering why she is crying and not accompanying Yuki and Kyo." The strange man was actually a student in the high school and stepped out of the bush. And Yuki and Kyo are approaching the school building, insulting each other until something struck them: Akito was standing, glaring at Yuki and Kyo.

**Just so u guys don't get confused, Akitos the dude that spied on Tohru! REVIEW! AND ALSO…..GIVE ME TIPS!**


End file.
